Elsa's Christmas
by mintygirl44
Summary: When Elsa discovers a creepy man dressed as Father Christmas stalking around the palace, she is terrified. Especially since in trying to protect her sister Anna, she strikes her with he powers of snow and ice. She embarks on a journey to save her sister, also discovering something that may destroy Christmas forever. Can she save Anna AND Christmas, or will she be left with nothing?
1. Chapter 1: The Man in the Palace

_I stared up at the sky, watching, waiting for that magical man to come. I got bored after a while, and started making snowflakes on the window._

_"Elsa?" I turned around, and my little sister Anna was sitting up, watching me from her bed. "What are you doing?"_

_I hopped off of my stool at the window, and walked towards her. "I'm waiting for Father Christmas to come!" I said, my voice full of excitement._

_Anna gasped and clapped her hands. "Oh, goodie, goodie, goodie! Can I watch? Please, Elsa! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE!" She looked up at me with her big, adorable puppy-eyes, and I felt myself melting. _**(AN: Pun intended!)**

_"Oh, alright!" I sighed. "But shhh! We don't want Mama and Papa to find out we're up, do we?"_

_Anna shook her head fervently, and wrapped her blanket around herself to keep warm. "Aren't you cold, Elsa?" She shivered deeply as her bare feet made contact with the floor. Despite the carpet, it was still freezing._

_"Nope. Remember? 'The cold never bothered me anyway', right?" I sang._

_There was a jingle of bells, and Anna looked up quickly. She gasped and giggled. "Ohhhh, woooowwwww…."_

_All of a sudden, her eyes widened in horror, and she screamed. There was a crash, and everything went black._

I jerk up, gasping. Sweat trickles down my face, and I feel tears in there, too. I look over to Anna's bed, where her tiny form is curled up against the cold. I jump down from my bed, and patter over to her. I see her chest rise and fall with each breath, and heave one myself. It's OK, you're alive. I look over to the window, cringing, and sigh with relief when I see no sleigh hurtling towards our window.

I shake my head. "Stupid," I tell myself, "stupid. You're an idiot, Elsa, you know that? Of _course_ everything's fine, it's _Christmas_, for goodness' sake!"

I hear a soft tinkling, and look up. "Mama? Papa? Is that you?" No answer. "Hello?"

_CRASH!_ I squeal, and roll my hands over and over until a dagger forms. I creep towards the door, down the corridor, and into the living room where the overly large Christmas tree stands. I tiptoe towards a dark figure, quivering. He turns, and I raise my dagger.

"Augh!" I yell, and he jumps back in surprise. I drop the dagger as I realise who it is. "Father _Christmas_? Oh, I'm so sorry! What must you think of me!"

"That's quite alright, child. Now, run along to bed, or I'll leave you with a stocking full of coal!" he says, smiling down at me.

There's something about that smile that I don't like. I cringe, noticing his eyes. Black, empty, disturbing… "Father Christmas…? Are you alright?" I say uncertainly.

"Go to bed, please!" I can almost hear him grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Are you sure? Because you look ill…" I'm cut off by his harsh yell.

"I said, go to _bed_!" The man advances on me, pressing me into a corner.

I feel the temperature drop as my hands frantically paw at the wall, trying to find something – anything – to grab. Nothing. My feet slide on the wooden floor, and I look down. Ice has formed below my slippers, and it's spreading slowly but surely. I look back up into Father Christmas' eyes, my own wild and searching. Seeing no compassion, I make a decision in a split-second.

" 'Scuse me!" I say, and dart around the old man.

I take off running, sliding around the corner. I stop in bewilderment. "_Anna_?"

"Elsa!" She skips towards me, her eyes full of excitement.

"No, no! Anna! You can't go in there!" I try to stop her, but she's too fast. She sees the horrible man dressed as Father Christmas, and all sensibility flies out the window.

"Father Christmas!" she squeals.

"Anna, no!" I yell, just as the man turns.

His lips curl upwards in a sly grin, and he opens his arms. I try to run to her, but slip. I fall backwards, and look on with horror as my sister sprints to the man.

"Anna!" I reach out my hand, and ice shoots out from it. I gasp as it strikes Anna's head, and she falls with a pained "oof".


	2. Chapter 2: Kristoff

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2! Wow, the story's only been up 20 hours, and I already have 43 views and one review! Keep them rolling in folks, they're what fuel my creative juices! So, Elsa has struck Anna with her powers after finding a man dressed as Father Christmas in the house. This chapter is mostly about her shock at what she's done. Alright, enough of my blabbering! So, please enjoy!**

"_The snow glows white in the palace tonight_

_It's a pity it's Christmas Eve._

_A palace of panicking monarchs_

_And it's all because of me._

_The Christmas presents sit and wait beneath the tree._

_It's a shame I possess the powers_

_Of an evil queen._

_Don't let them out_

_Don't let them see_

_My tears are flowing shamefully._

_Conceal, don't feel,_

_Don't let it show,_

_My emotion's shown._

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold them back anymore,_

_Let it go, let it go_ –"

I stop singing and sigh. I sniff and wipe my eyes. I don't suppose those lyrics are quite true, since none of it has happened, apart from my crying. I cradle Anna's form close, murmuring things like, "It's okay, Anna, I've got you," and "I'm sorry, Anna."

Mama and Papa come crashing through the door, and Mama runs to me. She scoops up Anna, who now has a hideous blonde streak in her normally auburn hair. She gasps. "She's ice-cold! What did you _do_, Elsa?"

"It was an accident!" I sniff. "I heard a noise, and I thought it was you or Papa, but it wasn't, it was a man dressed as Father Christmas, only it wasn't him, it was an evil man who cornered me, and then I ran, and Anna heard me up and came running up to the man, and – and…" I stop, gulping as a wave of fresh tears crashes over me.

"Elsa? Elsa, calm down! Shh, shh." Papa envelopes me in a cuddle. He looks up at Mama. "I know where we have to go. Wrap Anna in warm blankets. Elsa, you get some day clothes and a warm robe on. Kai, fetch us two horses."

Kai nods. "Certainly, Your Majesty." He walks away from the icy room.

Gerda takes my hand. "Would you like some help with getting your clothes on, Your Highness?" she inquires politely.

I nod and wipe my eyes again. "Yes, thank you."

Soon enough, Mama, Papa and I are racing along the hills to the Valley of the Living Rock. I snuffle into Papa's coat, terrified that Anna can't be saved. I'm so scared, that I leave a trail of ice in our wake. I notice that we gallop past a blonde-haired boy, who is riding on a sled pulled by a reindeer. It reminds me painfully of how I hurt my dear sister. Because of some creep stalking around in our palace, our home.

I start crying bitterly, clutching Papa's coat, not only to stay on the horse, but to comfort myself, too. I feel ashamed. While my sister is in some sort of ice coma, I'm crying because of a man in our house. In fact, 'shame' is not a strong enough word for how I feel right now.

"Come along, Elsa. We're here." Papa offers me a hand and helps me off his horse.

Mama is carrying Anna, who looks so peaceful. So peaceful, she looks dead. I start screaming uncontrollably, and Papa looks at me in shock.

"Hush, Elsa! Shh, shh, shh. Come here, darling." He crouches down and holds me close, stroking my hair and murmuring soothingly to me.

I finally compose myself enough to stand, quivering, as Papa raises his head. "Please, help! It's my daughter," he says, in his regal, booming voice.

We wait several seconds, before Papa speaks again. "Is anyone there? If so, please help us!"

I try next. I take a deep breath, and shout, "Hello? Oh, please, you have to help! I-I struck my sister with my powers, and – and… now she won't wake up."

"Ahem… if I can be of any assistance to you…"

I whip around to see the boy that was riding the sled. "Yes? Can you help us?"

"I-I think I can… Are you looking for the trolls?" he inquires.

"Yes. Do you know where they are?" says Papa, looking suspiciously at the boy.

"I do…" The boy opens his mouth to continue, but I'm squealing and jumping up and down.

"Oh! You _do_? Oh, goodie!"

"They're in the Southern Isles on holiday," says the boy flatly.

"_What?_" All hope of Anna being saved comes crashing down.

Mama gasps. "Anna…?" Her voice cracks.

I look up to see Anna's body icing over. In a matter of seconds, her whole body is blue, literally blue. I stare at my hands, sizing up what they are capable of.

I feel sick.

The temperature immediately drops, and snowflakes begin to flutter from the sky. Mama lays Anna on the ground as the snowstorm worsens. Papa grabs her hand and pulls her away, leaving me to work out my emotions. Hatred, hatred, hatred. I hate myself. I'm wicked, twisted, awful.

The storm is of blizzard proportions now. I fall to my knees, screaming. I grip Anna's frozen hand, wanting it to thaw so much.

I raise my head, tears dripping down my face. "What do I have to do to save her?" I yell, and my voice echoes around the rocks.

I only hear the wind whistling around. The wind that Anna should be hearing, but cannot. The wind that would not be around, if she could.

I weep, tugging at my braid until a curtain of blonde locks tumbles past my face. My headband falls to the ground, and I touch it. It immediately becomes ice. I gasp, then pick it up and place it back on my head. The coolness of it feels nice, refreshing, like a new start.

"Excuse me," says someone.

I turn. The boy still stands there, shielding his face.

"Yes?" I mumble.

"I can help with your sister. But first, tell me your name."

"It's… Princess Elsa of Arrendelle." I sniff, wiping my eyes.

"I'm Kristoff, an ice harvester. It's an honour to meet you, Your Highness." He bows low, making me laugh.

"It's an honour to meet you, Kristoff."

Kristoff blushes deeply. "Right. Your sister… did you strike her with your strange ma – I mean, ice powers?" I nod. "Was it her head, or her heart?"

"Her head," I mumble.

Kristoff suddenly looks grave. "I-I don't see how… Grandpabbie says that the head can be persuaded, but the heart… She should not be frozen like this! Hold on… was there the presence of evil around when she was struck?"

"I-I think so… A man, with black, empty eyes. He was dressed up like Father Christmas. Anna ran to him, and I slipped on some ice I'd made. I tried to stop her, but – but…"

Kristoff pats my back as I dissolve in yet another puddle of tears. I bury my face in my hands, only very slightly comforted by his warm, strong circles on my back.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Kristoff. You must think me a horrible baby," I say thickly.

"No, no. Not at all," he replies comfortingly. "Now, to save your sister…"

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn! Who woulda thunk, Anna would freeze? The next chapter is going to have Elsa making her trademark dress! And yes, I might have some Elstoff (Elsa x Kristoff), but NO SMUT. They're only kids! But, since Anna is currently unavailable for Kristoff, I decided to have them starting to have a kiddie-crush on each other! Sweet! See ya in the next chapter!**

**-mintygirl44**

**P.S. Please Rate and Review! You know I love them!**

**P.P.S. Also, some suggestions would be nice for future plot. Also, OCs would be nice!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Home:**

**Best Friend/Companion:**

**Family:**

**Backstory:  
><strong>

**How did your OC find Elsa and Kristoff?:**


	3. Chapter 3: Prince Alexander of Fjordane

**A/N: OMG I AM SO, SO SORRY! I haven't updated in weeks! Part of that was because of Christmas, my little brother's birthday, the fact that I was kinda banned from my laptop, and I kinda got lazy and forgot about all my amazing fans! I made an extra-long chapter just to make it up to you! Love you all,**

**mintygirl44 xx**

**P.S. I really appreciate reviews! Also, I TOTALLY own Frozen!**

**Friend: No, you don't.**

**Me: Fine! I don't!**

_Will you help me save my sister?_

_Please, I really need your help!_

_I was just trying to rescue her,_

_I didn't mean to harm,_

_But I heard that yelp..._

_I didn't wanna hurt her,_

_I couldn't help_

_What happened on Christmas Eve!_

_Will you help me save my sister?_

_I'm scared she won't last much longer..._

_Please believe!_

_"Wow..." Kristoff's face is a mixture of shock and bewilderment. "That was... beautiful! Elsa, your voice is lovely!"_

_I giggle. "Thank you. I have a habit of making up songs in a matter of minutes. It's kind of my talent. Unless you count this!" I roll my hands over and over themselves, making an ice sculpture of Kristoff._

_He blushes deeply, and the sudden rush of blood is alarming, if somewhat_ amusing.

"My, my, Kristoff! I daresay you have a slight crush on me, do you not?" I smirk.

"WHAT?! Um... no... No!" I crack up at his tone.

"Calm down, Kristoff! I'm TEASING!"

"Oh! If that's all. What else can you do?" He takes the sculpture, and I feel my neck prickle as his warm hands brush against my cold ones.

I splay my hands and make swirling movements. My dress transforms, starting with an icy shimmer at the hem of my skirt, into a sparkling, ice-blue gown with a sweetheart neckline, long sleeves, and a long skirt with a slit running from the thigh to the ground. My slippers have changed into blue ones with a slight heel.

Kristoff gapes, and reaches out to stroke my hair.

"OK, well maybe I DO have a slight- alright, a big- crush on you. You're so pretty, and kind, and my heart's beating so fast right now just because you're near me. You have a heart of gold, Elsa, and your parents obviously can't see that, because they ran from your amazing powers."

I can't stop grinning. I lean in, and our lips brush in a soft kiss. I pull away.

"I have a crush on you, too."

Kristoff grins and presses his mouth to mine again.

"Gawd, get a room!"

I whip around in surprise. I feel the temperature drop as I clasp an ice dagger behind my back.

"Show yourself!" I command.

A wolf pup runs out of the forest and hurls itself at me. I scream, slipping backwards as I'm smothered in wolf-kisses and soft fur. I sit up, wrapping my arms around the creature.

"Anook! Down, boy!" The pup jumps off me, and hurtles behind back into the forest.

I stand up, brushing myself off, and several seconds later, a boy steps out of the shadows. He strolls towards us. I sigh, and blow a lock of my hair out of my face.

I curtsy, then announce, "Good evening. I am Princess Anna of Arrendelle, the first daughter of King Agdar and Queen Idun and heir to the throne."

The boy bows low. "I am Prince Alexander of Fjordane, son of King Roland (though he is only my _step_-father) and Queen Anja. It is a pleasure to meet you, Snow-Princess Elsa!"

I blush deeply. "Oh... you saw that?"

Prince Alexander smiles. "Yes. I recognise it as a good power, unlike those of that fiend who kidnapped my dear brother." His eyes harden.

"Do you mind telling me about the kidnapping?" I say softly. "It seems like a prickly subject, so you don't have to if you don't want."

"No, no, it's fine. Please, take a seat. The story is very long and convoluted." He hikes up his coat and sits down in the snow.

I sit beside him, and Kristoff sits in front. Prince Alexander clears his throat, then begins.

"My brother Leif and I were - are - very close. Despite his goody-goody nature towards our parents, he had a wicked personality when it was just us two. We'd go sliding down the grassy hills in our cricket whites, much to the washer-woman's disdain, we'd slide down them when they were snow-covered, never mind the fact that we caught terrible chills and had to stay in bed for days. We'd steal dried fruit from the larder in the palace kitchens, and stay out on the palace roof until the first rays of morning sunlight shone on the horizon."

I smile, thinking of doing similar things with Anna. I sniff, and a tear falls onto my skirt. Kristoff leans over and clasps my hand. Prince Alexander pats my back, and I wave my hand. "No, no, I'm fine. Please, carry on, Prince Alexander."

"Please, call me Alex. Anyway, one night, when Leif and I crept back into our rooms after stargazing, I sensed something was wrong. Something was watching us, and it wasn't our nursemaid or butler. No, this was someone - something - far more sinister. I told Leif, but he just shrugged. We climbed into bed, but I couldn't get warm. It was as though my whole body had been filled with ice. I'm sorry Princess Elsa, I do not mean to say you are evil.

"I tossed and turned, and sighed and groaned, eventually kicking off all my blankets and pounding my pillow. Leif sat up, inquiring what was the matter. I told him I just couldn't sleep, but I don't think I fooled him. He was in the middle of asking if it was that I thought we were being watched, when the chest against the window moved. Our washstand was kicked over, and the jug and bowl spilled their contents onto the floor. A huge, dark shadow rose. I yelped and leaped onto Leif's bed, where we huddled, arms clasped around each other tight. I quivered, and Leif watched in horror as the dark shape moved towards us.

"I was terrified. I imagine Leif was too, although he wouldn't show it, being the older brother. He just stared down the shadow, trying to hide my face in his chest. I almost screamed, though, when I heard the voice.

" 'Prince Alexander! You have deceived your parents on numerous accounts, thus disgracing the Crown. You will now be punished by becoming the slave of Vali. Do you know who he is?' boomed the shadow.

"I trembled. 'Y-yes. He is the god of revenge.' I was terrified, as you two can probably imagine. Leif immediately came to my aid.

" 'Very good. Say goodbye to your brother. You will never see him again!' The shadow morphed into the shape of a large, cloaked man, and reached out an arm. There was a tightening sensation in my throat, and I gasped for air. It felt as though my very soul was being ripped out of my being, and, in a way, perhaps it was. I clawed at my throat, gagging, and Leif yelled.

" 'No! Take me instead!'" Alex shudders at the memory. I place a palm on his back in comfort, while Anook sits on his lap and cuddles into him. "The man, although I don't suppose he was _really_ a man, looked at Leif._ '_Oh? I see how it is. The heroic brother coming to the baby's aid. How _pathetic! _Still, very well.' His arm dropped, and with it, I rolled off the bed and fell to the floor. I lay there, gasping in deep, shaky breaths. Leif started to choke, and I looked up.

" 'No... Leif...' I moaned, trying to prop myself up on my arm, but I collapsed back down. Leif floated upwards, and with a snap of the man's fingers, they were both gone. I don't remember too much after that, because I passed out. I just remember waking up in my own bed, with a cold, damp cloth across my forehead. Mother cried out in joy, and my stepfather let out a sigh of relief.

"I suffered after that night, screaming Leif's name in my dreams, and I grew a huge fear of the dark. Nobody believed my story about the shadowed man, and they thought I'd developed a chill after one of the stable hands saw Leif and I on the palace roof. Mother and Father assumed Leif had slipped and drowned in in the bay after a fishing boat pulled up the body of an unidentified child. But I knew better. So one night, I slipped out and became a stowaway of a boat headed for Arrendelle. I've stayed in the forest ever since, and there I found Anook, an abandoned wolf pup. We noticed a trail of ice, and that led us to you two. So there you have it. My story."

Kristoff's mouth is wide open, and he's staring at Alex in awe. I shoot an icicle at his mouth, and he splutters. Alex and I laugh.

"I think, Prince Alexander of Fjordane," I announce, "you can join our troupe. We are going on a journey to find the the trolls from the Valley of the Living Rock, because they have the power to save my sister." I stand, and raise my head. "We never give up, we never give in. We are the Sibling Saviours!"

**A/N: Sorry for the really long chapter! I wanted to make up for the fact that I'm super lazy, so there you are! Another member of the Sibling Saviours, the group that started with Kristoff and Elsa! And yes, I had them kiss. Like I said in Chapter 2, they're going to be having a kiddy-crush! See ya next chapter!**

**mintygirl44, out!**


End file.
